The present invention relates to a separable key holder comprising a holder body in which a pin is fitted on either side, each pin being provided with a ring-shaped element for the accommodation of keys, the holder body consisting of two portions to be detachably coupled to each other, each of said portions carrying one of said pins.
A separable key holder of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,697 and permits for example that automobile keys can be segregated from the remaining keys. In said known key holder the two portions of the holder body are connected by means of a magnetical coupling, which can be released by pulling the magnets from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,934 discloses a separable key holder in which the two members are joined by means of a snap connection. To release said connection it is necessary to manually press upon the flexible elements which form part of said snap connection.